Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a three dimensional (3D) content generating apparatus and a three dimensional content generating method thereof, and more particularly, to a three dimensional content generating apparatus configured to generate three dimensional contents based on detection of feature point of an object and a three dimensional content generating method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, much research has been conducted to detect and recognize a face of an object in a video image. Recognizing a face which has a three dimensional (3D) shape from a two dimensional (2D) image is very important in various technology fields such as face recognition, facial expression recognition, image modeling and the like. However, it is very difficult to recognize a three dimensional face shape from a two dimensional image because the two dimensional image does not include depth information of an object.
Various methods may be used to perform 3D face modeling. For example, a red, green, and blue (RGB) image and a depth map may be obtained using a 3D camera. However, since 3D cameras are very expensive, a stereo matching method using 2D cameras are widely used. Nonetheless, the stereo matching method has limitations in that at least two 2D cameras are required.
In addition, restoring a face is much more difficult than restoring other areas of an object. This is because a color distribution of the face is substantially homogeneous, there are not enough feature points, and a facial expression of an object may change when an image of the object is obtained.
Therefore, a technology capable of stably restoring a 3D facial image without requiring a plurality of 2D cameras or without requiring a 3D camera is desirable.